Ultimate Super Smash Bros High School
by The-Holiest-Tiger46
Summary: Mario, Captain Falcon, and Megaman, three of Nintendo High's most prestigious students squabble over the school's top tier throne, but in this epic fanfic, they must ultimately put aside their differences and fight back against a seemingly invincible army


_BRAWL HIGH SCHOOL_

_**Thank you to SmashBrosMan, MrSoldier, Hyrulefan, and Kuuuupo for helping me with this fic. Please enjoy, grab some popcorn, and remember, NONE of these characters were made by me, but by the various videogame companies in the industry today. THANK YOU.**_

_I_t was a dark morning....Mario and his younger brother Luigi both look up at the school with terror as their father drives off to the parking lot. They moved away from their neighborhood in Brooklyn and have now moved to Smashville. The reason that they moved away is because Mario's father Dr. Mario Senior got a job as a nurse/doctor in that very high school since he was a widower and needed more money.....Mario never really had much friends back in Brooklyn but now he just felt vulnerable now that he had no friends. He felt like he had to start from scratch. Not Luigi, he was somewhat shy and never really had any friends. Mario wiped the sweat from his brow. He was a junior and Luigi a sophomore. Together, they looked at each other without saying a word and opened the main school door as school buses filled the parking lot.....It was the First Day of School. Mario and Luigi just sat down in the lobby unsure of what to expect.

Meanwhile, Captain Olimar nervously parked his ship behind a tree, afraid of what other kids would think of a space traveler. Olimar was nervous for his first day of school on Earth. He only brought two of his pets(Pikmin) because kids on his home planet made fun of him for those little guys. they also made fun of him for his height. Olimar nervously walked into the school...

The bell rings. Mario and Luigi grab their backpacks and start to look for their respective classes.

Suddenly, Mario get knocked over by a running penguin, and then a short fat pink little freshman comes after him running but falls down to the floor in exhaustion....

Mario: Hey kid are you all-a right-a?

Kirby: Dedede stole my freaking sandwich!!!(breaks down crying)

Mario: Oh dear that's a terrible! (to Luigi) stay with him. I'll a go and a get his a sand-a-wich a back!

Mario chases after the fat*** that knocked him over. As he dashes, a beautiful girl in blue and a big tall upperclassman watch with their friends as he easily catches up to Dedede and tackles him.

Mario: GRAB A SOMEONES A LUNCH WHO IS A ACTUALLY YOUR A SIZE NEXT A TIME ALRIGHT KID?

Dedede: (starts crying)OK,OK fine!

Mario takes his lunch and hands it to Kirby, takes his backpack and walks to his locker.

Olimar looks around and starts to freak out. There's a fat pink freshman with two Italian students, a giant monkey, a crying penguin, and a senior couple. He also notices a hedgehog, a weird yellow electrified mascot, and an angel-looking kid. Soon he also realizes this is going to be a long year.

As Mario walks to his locker, he sees a big ape named Donkey Kong, he heard the jock back over call him that, walking inside the school halls, looking around to find some of his teammates. DK is the quarterback of the school's team, and is being looked at by many colleges. To have DK as QB would be a treasure. As DK passes the first four-way intersection, he spots one of his wide-receivers and good friend, Chargin Chuck. They talk for a few minutes before heading off to his locker to put his books in. After passing a few halls, he spots some familiar faces, but many new ones. The freshman class has overtaken the school. As DK puts his stuff in his locker, he goes to his usual hang-out spot, which is out by the library and sees if his friends are there. He spots a hoard of freshmen there. Ousted, DK feels a little bummed, but then gets excited because it's football season. He begins to find a new place to chill. Suddenly, as Mario turned a corner, he met up with another kid. They talked and Mario found his name was Geno.

The first bell is about to ring, so Geno hurried off. Mario enters the classroom and sits in the front row. Nervously, he looks around and sees a fat guy with a long curvy mustache and looks at Mario funny. Mario slowly turns around and sees the same girl who had watched him help Kirby.

Mario was smitten. Never before had he seen such a beautiful girl. She had her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, her hair looked smooth, she had rosy cheeks and the most beautiful blue eyes. Add to that, she had a voluptuous body. Mario gazed at her. The teacher entered. He wrote his name on the wall:

MR. GAME AND WATCH

He then took attendance: Pit? Pit was an angel as far as Mario could tell. "Here."

Wario? the fat kid. "Here."

Link? "..Here…",said a quiet kid in the back. He was blonde with long ears and was quiet, wore a strange hat.

Falco? Here. Said a sunglasses wearing bird. He gave Mario a dirty look as Mario shyly waved at him.

Jigglypuff?....Jigglypuff? Hmmmm.. not here.

Samus? The pretty girl raised her hand.

So her name is _Samus_?...thought Mario to himself as he looked at the cutie. The old teacher gave them History of Video Gaming 101 textbooks and subsequently fell asleep. As Mario got up to receive his book, Mario looked around and sat back down on his desk. He saw a note saying: 

_Sit with me at lunch_- Samus

Sit with her at lunch?! That girl wants him to sit with her?!

Mario was happy, hell, he was in Heaven! This senior wants him to sit with her at lunch and they don't even know each other :D

The bell rang and Samus was already out the door. Mario: (happily) Here we go!!!!!

Megaman walks around looking for some of his band friends when he sees Captain Falcon and Samus walking down the hall together, but before he can do any thing a fat penguin he recognizes as Dedede bumps into him and knocks him down. He goes skidding across the floor and lands at the feet of his two friends Fox and Falco.

Megaman: What's up guys!

Mewtwo felt proud as he floated to his first class as a Senior, he passes by an Italian plumber-looking kid.

"Hey kid, who are you?" Mewtwo was pissed. That new kid had just come into HIS territory and doesn't even state his name.

"HEY RED GUY! What's your name?! "Mario bumps into a strange grayish senior.

Mario: sorry.

Mewtwo: Uhh that's ok...hey wait who are you?

Mario: I'm Mario Hoskins…I mean Mario Mario, I'm a new here.

Mewtwo:….Listen kid, this is my school, Got it?! I've been here for years. You better watch your step kid.(walks away)

Just then the office lady is seen pulling Dedede by the ear- errrr-cheek as he makes his way to the office.

Falco: That's gotta hurt, eh?

Mario: (turning to him) um yeah?

Falco: Sorry about that back in class. What's your name again?

Mario:Mario.

Falco:.....cool, I'm Italian too...well my dad is. Ill catcha later.

Mario: Right.

Megaman: hmmmmmm, who's the new guy he looks Italian.(to himself) (walks over to Mario) Hey there, dude, the name's Megaman. You can call me Mega for short. I can see you're new so do you want me to tag along? I can tell you about people around here, it looks like we have the next class together anyway. (Mario confirms.)

Geno left his class, and the lunch bell rang. He hurried to the lunch hall, where he met Peach and Bowser. Peach was beautiful! Long blond hair, pink dress, and an angelic smile. Bowser was a tough guy. He was well known as a bully. Geno and Bowser began to talk, and they became friends.

Jigglypuff is super late to school. She is just seen running in the building and accidentally runs into Mario.

Jigglypuff: I'm so sorry! It's my first day. (looks up to see Mario and you could tell that she was in love) Hiiiii, I'm Jigglypuff. What's your name?

A blue hedgehog rushed through the halls, right into Mario. "DUDE," he yelled, "YOU GONNA TAP THAT FLUFF STUFF!?"

"Er, no..." Mario replied, "And I'd prefer it if you wouldn't make fun of her."

"Eh," said the hedgehog, "My name's Sonic. People like me 'cause I'm rarely late."

"Is there anything else to like about you?" Mario asked.

"Not really. Most people just think I'm an annoying jerk. Say, wanna hang out by my locker for a tad?" Sonic asked.

"Well, not really. We just met, and I have to get to my next class."

"I've already told you, I'm rarely late."

"But, I -"

"I'M RARELY LATE!" Sonic grabbed Mario and Jigglypuffs' hands and rushed to his locker.

It seemed to be halfway across the school, but Sonic got there in no time.

Sonic: I wanna show you something..." He opened his locker. He pulled out a shiny brass : This is the janitor's key. When he's not giving sound advice to the young'uns, he's unlocking every door in the entire school. You know what we can do with this!?" :D

Jigglypuff tried to grab it.

Sonic: Nah-ah-ah, Jiggles. I'm saving this for Snake. It'll get him to like me!

Mario knew in an instant that Sonic was just trying to fit in, and suddenly, he didn't seem so bad.

"Do you know Samus, Sonic?" Mario asked.

"Never met her. She's pretty hot though. Don't even think about it, she's with Captain Falcon, who quite ironically, is captain of the football team."

"Do you like her?" asked Jigglypuff.

Mario: I've a talked to her once…..but she's a pretty."

Sonic: Too bad. You can't get her."

"Who do you like so far?" asked Mario, trying to change the conversation.

Sonic: Well, it's only the first day, but I've got my eyes on HER!

Sonic pointed to Krystal.

"Furry..." mumbled Mario.

Sonic: WHAT!?

Mario: Nothing....

Mario: Well, I must a go to lunch….see you later.

Sonic: I thought you had a class.

Mario: *anime sweat drop* Uhh, yeahh that's what I meant. Peace.

Mario hustles over to the cafeteria, and sees Samus.

Samus was patiently waiting, sitting in one of the most far away tables. She was was distracted looking through a window, with a serious look on her face, when a small chubby Italian surprised her. She could tell he was nervous, as he was sweating a lot. Despite that, he was trying to smile.

Mario: So... uhn... Why...

Samus: Your name is Mario, right?

Mario was happy. _Dude, she knows my name! _Samus could tell. Apparently, it was because she knew his name.

Samus: Look, I saw you looking at me and-

Mario: (surprised) Oh, no, no, no! I didn't a mean to...

Samus: (pissed off) Lemme finish. I know how you freshmen are. You have no chance with a senior. Just forget it. I have a boyfriend. You're lucky he isn't here. His name is Captain Falcon.

Mario was surprised. Samus was still serious, looking at him in the eyes.

Mario never looked at Samus straight in the eyes for more than 6 seconds.

After a while, Mario said: Uhn... So... Is that why you a called me here?

Meanwhile, Olimar walks to lunch, his least favorite part of the day.

Olimar: Where to sit, where to sit.

He noticed a kid with a red and white ball in his hand hanging out with the school mascot (apparently called Peek at u or something).

Olimar: He looked cool. I found a group of freshmen(Lucas, Kirby, and Red [we call him the Pokemon Trainer]) and decided to go sit with them. They were all new, Lucas was the only one with a previous connection with the school. His half-sister Peach has been going to this school. Lucas showed me around. He's pretty cool. I think his borther died a few months ago. That is quite tragic.

Mario: I-I'm sorry I didn't-

Samus: -no shut up, ok?...........There is an awkward silence between the two.

Samus: (sighing) I saw what you did in the morning...you helped out that kid....and that is something decent of you....I guess you are a selfless kid....I'm sorry its just ...everyone's always looking at me...Its like I'm the perfect girl and Doug is the lucky guy...and I have to be a role model for the younger students, and ugh, I get stressed out and all...Im sorry I'm Samus Aran...but my friends call me Sammy....so yeah..

Mario: But Samus, I'm a JUNIOR! not a freshman...I a moved here from New York City.

Samus: Oh really?! Oh, I'm sorry!...oh hahah, call me Sammy! (begins to smile) ...What is New York City like? I've never been there.

Mario: (chuckling a bit) It's kind of like…Wow, I can't explain it… (they look at each other in the eyes…and they feel a flicker) _Woah! _

DK: (looking at Mario and Samus talking) Who's the cool kid over there? Ain't never seen him before in my life! Falcon, he gonna swipe that from you! :D

Captain Falcon: (in the lunch line) Shut up, that's not a good thing. (takes his food angrily)

Mario laughs with her. Doug, or Captain Falcon as his friends called him, walks up. He looks at Mario.

Falcon: (smiling) Haha, you're that kid who helped the freshmeat this morning right?

Mario: (nervously) uhm uh huh

Falcon: (grimaces and gnashes his teeth) Get out of my seat.

Mario looks at Sammy and angrily leaves. Just when he was getting to know her too!

Samus: (to Captain Falcon) Why did you do that?

Falcon: Did what? (looking rather sarcastic)

Samus: Why did you treat him like that? Captain Falcon looked surprised. He was about to say something, but

Samus interrupted: Look, he's cool. Don't do anything to him...

Captain Falcon laughed a little.

CF: Why would I do anything to him, Sammy?

Samus: (screaming and whispering at the same time) Because you always pick on the guys whom I talk to!

Falcon: Chill, baby!

He looks at Mario, who was looking for a table.

Captain Falcon then moved one of his arms around Samus' shoulder. She inclined her head on his shoulder direction, looked at his face, who was looking at Mario rather seriously.

Captain Falcon looked at her, smiled, and said: "Let's get out of here. This is one of the worst tables. Why did you choose it?"

"I didn't want anyone to bother me," said Samus, looking at the floor. She was serious. They didn't talk after that. They both ate their lunch, and, after that, Captain Falcon grabbed Samus' arm, and they both left.

Before crossing the door, though, he looked at Mario.

Mario looked at him too, and got slightly scared.

Captain Falcon was smiling in a evil way. Mario wasn't dumb. Samus liked him, Falcon knew it, and now Mario and Falcon were competing over the girl. This means war. So be it. This will be a school year at Nintendo High School for the ages. He could just tell. Luigi looked at Mario confused.

Mario sighs, and started looking around with Luigi for somewhere to sit. Just then Kirby saw Mario.

Kirby: Hey red kid, come here and sit with us. (Luigi shrugs his shoulders and they sit)

Kirby: Hey man, thanks for helping me. That bird is such a bully…what's your name? I'm Kirby! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mario: I'm a Mario and this is my bro

Yoshi: (sitting next to Mario) Hey I'm Yoshi!

Pit: Sup I'm Pit!

Link: .........hey.…

They all talked and got to know each other.

Mewtwo: (Floats over to the Mario table)This is MY table (uses his mind to knock all of their food on to them) (Eyes glow blue) Don't come back to school tomorrow wimps!

Olimar narrating: "_Me and Lucas come back to our table and see a green dinosaur_ _(Lucas said it called "himself" Yoshi), the Italian plumbers I saw earlier and a weird dude (Mewtwo as Lucas told me) that was messing with the people at the table. Lucas yells out "PK THUNDER!!!!" and a bolt of blue lighting hits Mewtwo! I was shocked, but I wanted to help out so looking around I decided to throw my pikmin at Mewtwo not knowing what to do. I notice that kid with the red and white ball (Pokemon Trainer, as he's nicknamed) run over and throw his ball yelling 'Go Charizard!' And out of that ball an orange fire-breathing dragon came out!"_

Sonic pushes over : Hey guys, I'm here to save the day!

Mewtwo: Oh shut up. (sends a huge psychic ball into Sonic, sending him through a window)

Sonic: He's over ninethousaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!

Yoshi: Oh god, why is that fad in this story?

Mewtwo: SO you want a fight?

Mewtwo uses his powers to break Olimars air helmet and chokes Luigi with his mind.

Luigi;Olimar: *gasp*

Megaman: (stepping in) Nice, Mewtwo, but seriously do you have to scare everyone? I mean between you, me, Marth, Roy and Geno, no one comes anywhere near us even some of the other seniors are scared.

Mewtwo: We ARE seniors remember? And as the strongest ones, we should be in charge. Oh, and meet the new senior, his name is Meta Knight. I _enlisted _him into our group. He moved here.

Meta Knight: (bows politely)….Nice to meet you. What shall we do?

Mario: *alarmed at Luigi being hurt*That's a it Mewtwo! You don't touch my friends or a my brother!

Meta Knight: (alarmed) He's right, Mewtwo, they understand your power. Leave them alone! Just because we are seniors does not mean that they have to fear you. Respect you? YES. Be afraid of you NO! Leave them alone.

Mario was angry. Luigi was bleeding from his mouth, and was on the floor in pain. Mario didn't know what was coming over him… He became covered in flames.

DK: God! He's pyrokinetic! (The other seniors all back off but Mewtwo)

Mario grabs Mewtwo and takes him down and starts decking him in the mouth with his fist.

Mewtwo starts yelling in pain and tries to psychically mind control him but Mario's blazing body acts as a psychic barrier and Mewtwo is helpless.

M2: OW STOP!!!

Mario: Whose a school IS a THIS???

M2: MINES!

Mario puts him in a headlock.

Mario: Wrong! It's a mine, you ****ing *****!

M2: (strangled) OK OK!"

Mario: Say IT!!!!

M2: Your body is BURNING me!!!

Mario: Then ****ing say it!

M2: This school is YOURS, NOT MINES, YOURS!!!! (starts sobbing)

Mario calms down, stops, gets up, and his body cools off, and turns around only to see the school jock Captain Falcon and bully Bowser behind him.

Bowser: You think this school belongs to you. You're wrong. Kid!

Falcon: It's mine! and it's his! You have no power over us. You're a stupid junior and we're almighty seniors we do whatever the hell we want!

Mario: (looking around at the hurt freshmen) ...Well then, I'm a gonna give you both a run for your money. I'm tired of how most of you seniors think everyone needs to kiss your ***es. I'm starting a rebellion against you two!

Bowser: hah sureee.

Mario: I'm a serious! And Lucas told me about you Bowser, you a big bully. I'm going to shut your mouth up one day and make you run crying to your mother!

Bowser: Hah, I'd like to see you try! OK, Falcon, Mewtwo let's shut him up!

Mewtwo gets up, holding his neck and still crying.

DK: It's one against four! Hah! Not so tough now, huh?

Mario: Where my dogs at?

Sonic: Not so Fast!...(crickets chirp) Am I the only dude who thought that pun was funny?

Link: You'll have to go through me first.

Megaman: And me!

Falcon: _This guy has tremendous charisma, and he's only been here for a day. He's a threat to me, and everything I want, including Samus._

Suddenly, Falcon to Samus's horror and everyone else's horror, Falcon Punches poor Mario, while Mewtwo shadow balls Link and Megaman is being pummeled by Donkey Kong, as Sonic is being burned by Bowser!

Falco: Yikes, Mario, You must Recover!(tackles Falcon) only to be thrown into a wall by Dedede.

Will Mario and his friends recover? Will they get help? Will they all go to detention? Will Samus do something? Will Mario get Samus? Is Sonic even a furry??? Will I stop asking you all these questions??? Tune in next time for the next episode!


End file.
